howtobuildabetterboyfandomcom-20200213-history
China Anne McClain
Chyna Ann McClain (born August 25, 1998) is an American singer, songwriter, teen actress, dancer, and musician. Her father and mother are singer producers. She has two sisters, Sierra and Lauryn, forming the group McClain Sisters. As of August 2011, China has amassed more than $600,000 throughout her career. China's career began in 2005 when she was seven years old acting in the movie The Gospel. However, she became nationally known after 2007, when she joined the cast of the series Tyler Perry's House of Payne as Jazmine Payne, and internationally as Chyna Parks, the star of the Disney Channel television series A.N.T. Farm. In 2017, she portrayed Uma, daughter of Ursula in the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants 2. She portrays Gabby Harrison in How to Build a Better Boy. Disney released the soundtrack of the television series ANT Farm on October 11, 2011. McClain sings six songs and two solos with her sisters on the soundtrack, which debuted in the Billboard 200 at number 29 with 14,000 copies sold in its first week. The release containing the hit song Calling All the Monsters that reached the eighty-sixth spot on the Billboard Hot 100. There are plans to release an album with her siblings in early 2013 published by Hollywood Records under the moniker The McClain Sisters. Biography Career 205Early work McClain was discovered in the year 2005 by a music executive who heard her sing and encouraged director Rob Hardy to audition her for his 2005 feature film The Gospel alongside Boris Kodjoe and Idris Elba. Her role caught the attention of Tyler Perry, who cast her as Jazmine Payne in the television series Tyler Perry's House of Payne. She appears in the movie Daddy's Little Girls as a little girl named China. In this film, her sisters Sierra and Lauryn play her older sisters. McClain appeared and guest-starred on various other shows and movies such as Hannah Montana, NCIS and the 2009 film Hurricane Season. She then appeared in the movie Grown Ups as Charlotte McKenzie. In the same year, she landed a recurring role as Kiara on Jonas L.A. and was featured on the soundtrack, singing "Your Biggest Fan" with Nick Jonas. '2011-present: ''A.N.T. Farm and music career' McClain appeared on the Disney Channel series ''Wizards of Waverly Place in 2011 as Tina in the three-part episode "Wizards vs. Angels". She plays an angel. In 2011, McClain was cast as the lead role in the Disney Channel series A.N.T. Farm along with Sierra McCormick, Jake Short, Carlon Jeffery, and Stefanie Scott. For the show, McClain recorded a cover of Taio Cruz's "Dynamite" and also sang the series theme song, "Exceptional". A music video premiered for "Dynamite" on July 23, 2011 on Disney Channel. After less than a week, more than 1 million views on YouTube.com were reported. She also appeared in an episode of PrankStars. As of June 14, 2011, McClain and her sisters were signed with Hollywood Records. Their debut album was released in the fall of 2012. In 2012, she appeared in an episode of So Random, where she appeared in skits and sang. In 2014, she was cast as Gabby Harrison in a Disney Channel original movie How to Build a Better Boy. Filmography Discography Further information: McClain Sisters Soundtrack albums Singles Other appearances Music videos Awards External Links ● ● ● ● ● ● Gallery Category:Actresses Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Female Cast Category:Main Cast Category:China Anne McClain Category:Wiki Content